


Unforeseen Circumstance

by writingkiwi



Category: X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, But mostly angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, blind!Vav
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 04:56:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4593654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingkiwi/pseuds/writingkiwi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt from milkflavoredsoda: Vav getting blinded in a fight and Mogar having to take care of him and calm him down when he freaks out about the lack of vision</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unforeseen Circumstance

**Author's Note:**

> as always comments are welcome

Vav wakes up and his whole body feels awful. It feels like he was hit by a train. He doesn’t know why he feels so shitty, he remembers something about a fight. Vav opens his eyes ready to find X-Ray and gets some answers only to be met with complete darkness. He blinks thinking he’s just got sleep muddled eyes but the same nothingness taunts him.

‘I can’t see!”

Vav swings his arms around in a frenzy, and feels his breath rate pick up dramatically. A pair of strong hands grab his flailing arms and pin them to his sides.

“Calm yourself.” A familiar gruff voice says from somewhere in front of him.

Vav feels tears well up in his eyes and roll down his cheeks. _I can’t see. I CAN’T SEE._ A broken sob erupts from his lips, and he drops his head down in despair. A firm body is suddenly pressed against his and arms are wrapped around his torso. He’s being hugged. He sobs into Mogar’s shoulder and grips his pelt desperately.

Mogar makes quiet shushing sounds to soothe Vav. “You are safe.”

Vav manages to stop crying but his voice still wavers. “W-what happened?”

“The bad man took your sight. Your companion is being taken care of by the lady with purple hair.”

 _At least X-Ray is okay._ Mogar rests his forehead against Vav’s and it startles the Brit slightly. He feels Mogar’s warm breath against his face and he find sit oddly soothing.

“I am sorry.”

Vav frowns. “Why are you sorry? This isn’t your fault.”

“I cannot return your sight to you. But I wish I could.”

Vav’s lips twitch up slightly at that. “I appreciate the thought.”

They stay like that foreheads pressed together just being together while Vav processes his new lack of sight. A sudden horrible thought strikes him. _I can’t be a hero anymore._ He feels tears well up in his eyes, but this time he’s angry. He leans away from Mogar and slams a fist onto the mattress beside him. He does it again and again.

“Why do you attack your place of rest?”

Vav growls in irritation and realises he has tears rolling down his cheeks again. “I can’t be a hero anymore! I can’t do anything anymore!”

Mogar’s hand gently cups the side of Vav’s face. “No.”

Vav crunches up his face and shakes his head. “I’m useless! You’re all better off without me. How can a blind guy be any help?”

Mogar huffs, and pulls Vav into a hug, resting his head on top of Vav’s. “I will find a way.”

*********

The next few days consists of Mogar leading Vav around his own apartment, and helping with basic tasks like cooking and getting dressed. Mogar reads letters and the newspaper to him. Vav appreciates the help he really does, but he just feels so helpless.

It’s awkward at first having someone around when he’s so vulnerable, but Mogar didn’t seem bothered whenever Vav was naked around him. Vav adapted to having someone around, but he’s also learning to do some of these things without his sight.

Things start looking up when X-Ray gets better and pays a visit. They all bunch up on the couch with Vav in the middle. His best friend comes to the same conclusion as him. “How will you be a hero now?”

Vav sighs bitterly. “I can’t.”

Mogar grumbles at that.

X-Ray makes a sound of interest. “Why does that bother you Mogar?”

“Vav will be a hero. No obstacle will prevent that.” Mogar says with such certainty that Vav nearly believes him.

“Unless you’ve got a cure for blindness I don’t think that’s happening bro.”

Mogar growls.

“Dude chill, you gotta face the facts. Vav can’t see anymore, and he can’t save people without his sight.”

Vav frowns. _I’m right here._ It’s silent for a moment, and Vav realises that’s the worst thing about being blind; the silence is worse. It’s frightening.

“His plans do not require sight.”

Vav perks up at Mogar’s statement. _He’s right._ Vav sticks out a hand to find Mogar, and when his hand connects with a toned bicep he pulls the bear man into a hug.

“Thank you thank you thank you.” Vav buries his face in Mogar’s shoulder.

X-Ray coughs awkwardly. “Uh did you guys become a thing while I was unconscious?”

Vav squawks and feels his face heat up. “No!”

“What sort of thing?” Mogar asks bluntly.

X-Ray snickers. “A romantic thing.”

Mogar huffs. “No.”

_Does he sound disappointed? No that’s stupid, why would he be disappointed?_

X-Ray leans closer to Vav and stage whispers. “The bear man has a crush on you.”

Vav ducks his head hiding his blushing face. “X-Ray stop being stupid.”

“I’m not being stupid. See I’ll ask him. Hey Mogar! Do you wanna kiss Vav?”

Mogar hums for a second. “Yes. I would enjoy that.”

X-Ray burst into a fit of laughter. “Holy shit, I was right!”

He stands up and Vav here’s his footsteps heading towards the door. “Well I’m gonna leave so you can do that. Have fun Vav, use protection!”

Vav grumbles and crosses his arms. The apartments seems so much smaller without X-Ray’s loud presence.

“Did you mean it?” Vav whispers.

“Mean what?”

“You wanting to kiss me. Were you joking?”

Mogar sounds confused. “I would not joke about that.”

Vav gasps.

Mogar coughs and he actually sounds nervous. _Has Mogar ever been nervous around me before?_

“May I kiss you?”

Vav doesn’t dare speak and just nods his head violently. A hand reaches up and caresses his cheek tilting his head at the right angel for his lips to meet Mogar’s. The kiss is soft and gentle. Vav breaks the kiss with a smile and rests his forehead against Mogar’s.

“I wish I could see you.”

Mogar makes a small pained sound. Suddenly hands are holding his and pulling them gently, guiding them. His hands brush against skin, and Vav realises what Mogar’s doing. Mogar’s hands let go of his, and Vav runs his hands over the planes of the other’s face. He traces the slope of his nose, and the point of his cheekbones. He runs his fingers lightly over the seam of his lips and then just let’s both his hands hold onto either side of Mogar’s jaw.

Vav’s face hurts from how much he’s smiling. He feels a stray tear roll down his cheek and a calloused thumb brushes it away.

“Why are you sad?”

Vav shakes his head. “I’m not sad. I’m happy.”

Mogar hums. “I am happy as well.”


End file.
